


paint me in trust, i'll be your best friend

by MagicaLyss



Series: A Permanent Hug From You {Parkner Febufluff} [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Harley Keener in Love, M/M, Peter Parker in Love, Precious Peter Parker, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaLyss/pseuds/MagicaLyss
Summary: Day 1 & 2 - Snuggles & Rainy DayPeter presses a gentle kiss to the bandaid over Harley’s finger before looking up at his boyfriend, a light blush touching his cheeks. “All better.”“Mm, I think I have another injury,” Harley says, grinning. He taps his bottom lip with his finger. “Can you kiss it better too?”Peter rolls his eyes, but leans up towards Harley. “You’re such a dumbass, you know that?”“I’m your dumbass, though.”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: A Permanent Hug From You {Parkner Febufluff} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620397
Comments: 13
Kudos: 405





	paint me in trust, i'll be your best friend

Peter wakes to the sound of rain bouncing harmlessly off his window.  
  


For a few moments of absolute solitude, that’s all he does. Watches the rain clinging to his window, racing their way to the bottom.  
  


His breaths are even, no fear hanging onto his bones, no remnants of nightmares playing out before his eyes, no worries filling his head. Just simplicity and peace.  
  


Harley’s arms tighten around his waist, maybe somehow knowing Peter had woken up, and slowly blinks his eyes open, gazing down at Peter with a squinted expression.  
  


“You ‘kay?” he asks, voice rough from only just waking up. His arms are tight around Peter and his eyes only shine with concern, no nightmares on his end either.  
  


Peter smiles up at his boyfriend, resting his head on Harley’s chest to continue looking out the window at the cloudy sky.  
  


“Yeah, I’m good… Really good,” he murmurs against Harley’s warm skin. “Guess the weather means no Spider-Man?”  
  


Harley squeezes him. “It’s comforting to know you’re aware I’d never let you out in weather like this.”  
  


“A little rain never hurt anybody,” Peter says, but the acceptance is clear in his voice. He doesn’t really want to leave either.  
  


It’s still early, sun barely peeking over the horizon through the clouds, but they don’t bother falling back to sleep. They’d gone to bed early the night before after a long week of hard working.  
  


They’re both at MIT, their last year before they’ll be graduating and taking over Stark Industries full-time. Harley works as a mechanic, mostly odd hours, and Peter works at the library. Between their jobs, their classes, their homework, and Peter’s Spider-Manning, it’s been tough week after tough week after tough week.  
  


It’s nice to just lay in bed, limbs entangled beneath a pile of soft blankets, and watch the rain fall outside their window.  
  


Peter grabs Harley’s hand, one of the two wrapped around his waist, and presses a kiss to his knuckles.  
  


“Love you,” he murmurs, blinking up at Harley who grins dopily down at him.  
  


“Love you too, darlin’.”  
  


  
Eventually, they do have to drag their way out of bed. It’s not possible, especially with Peter’s grumbling stomach, to stay tucked away from the world for all of Sunday.  
  


Harley had laughed when Peter’s stomach wouldn’t stop making noises, pressing a gentle kiss to Peter’s forehead, before stretching to get up.  
  


Harley makes the batter, falling for Peter’s puppy dog eyes when he asks for chocolate chips, and Peter’s the one who cooks them. It’s a simple system, but it means a lot to them. The first time they hung out, they made pancakes just like they are now. Pancakes are like a little tradition to them.  
  


Harley wraps his arms around Peter from behind as the hero sleepily starts working on cooking the pancakes, pressing little kisses to Peter’s neck and shoulders.  
  


“I should write that paper I’ve been procrastinating,” Peter says, leaning back into Harley’s warmth.  
  


But Harley just rests his forehead against Peter’s shoulder and smiles. “Another time?”  
  


Rolling his eyes, Peter tries his best to bite back a smile. “Yeah… Another time.”  
  


As soon as the pancakes are finished, they curl back up on the couch together, tugging an old quilt over their legs and putting Jeopardy on the TV.  
  


It’s another one of their little traditions to watch Jeopardy together. They have a little competition to see who can get more right answers, faster than the contestants. They almost always tie, but it’s still a fun game. If somebody loses, they’re the one who has to do the dishes that day.  
  


“That’s not fair!” Harley exclaims when Peter gets an answer before him. “My mouth was full!”  
  


Peter laughs, rolling his eyes. “That’s just how the game works, Keener. You snooze, you lose… Or, well, you chews, you lose.”  
  


“That’s not even grammatically correct,” the older boy whines, grabbing a bite of Peter’s pancakes. “Therefore, you lose a point.”  
  


“You lose a point for saying _therefore_ unironically,” Peter says.  
  


Instead of arguing, Harley just pushes a forkful of pancakes into Peter’s mouth and shouts out the answer of the next question.  
  


“That’s cheating,” Peter pouts, swallowing the food. “It doesn’t count.”  
  


Harley tries to hide his smile, but his eyes are so bright, so lively, that it’s hard not to notice. “Fine, you win, Parker. I’ll do the dishes later.”  
  


He starts pulling away from Peter to start on the piles of dishes on their counter, from days upon days of saying they’ll do it and things getting in the way, but Peter grabs his wrist, pouting.  
  


“Don’t go?” he says, sending his puppy dog eyes Harley’s way.  
  


The older boy grins, flipping Peter’s hand over to press a kiss to his knuckles.  
  


“We’ll regret it tomorrow if we continue to pile up our dishes,” Harley says, shaking his head. “Don’t you think we should get some work done while we have some time?”  
  


Peter rolls his eyes, tugging the quilt up over his head. “Don’t you think we deserve some down time?”  
  


Face softening, Harley sits down on the couch again, grabbing Peter’s ankle to run his thumb gently in little circles. They’re both tired, it’s been a long time since they’ve had a genuine day off from all responsibilities. It’s been a lot of working, especially for Peter who goes out as Spider-Man every chance he gets.  
  


“I know you’re tired, darlin’, but don’t you think it’ll make you feel better if our apartment doesn’t look like it’s been hit by a hurricane?”  
  


Peter pokes his head out from under the quilt, smiling dopily up at his boyfriend. “I will never stop loving hearing _our_ apartment.”  
  


“And don’t you want _our_ apartment to be clean?”  
  


“Says the guy who didn’t clean his room for months at a time,” Peter retorts, closing his eyes. “I’ll help you do the dishes if you promise we can just cuddle all afternoon.”  
  


Harley, never one to say no to cuddles, smiles softly. “Yeah, honey, I promise.”  
  


“You’re worse than Mister Stark is with pet names, you know that?”  
  


  
*  
  
  


Peter sits on the ground in front of Harley, rolling his eyes. “Only you could manage something like this.”  
  


He’s got their first aid kit, constantly stocked thanks to Peter’s Spider-Manning, in his lap, propped open as he digs through it for what he needs.  
  


“It’s not my fault!” Harley exclaims, holding the tissue tightly against his finger.  
  


While washing the dishes, he may or not have sneezed and dropped a plate, cutting his finger.  
  


It’s not a bad cut, but Peter didn’t hesitate before racing off to get their first aid kit.  
  


Peter doesn’t respond, focused on cleaning it up, and then he wraps Harley’s finger in a bright pink Hello Kitty bandaid.  
  


Peter presses a gentle kiss to the bandaid over Harley’s finger before looking up at his boyfriend, a light blush touching his cheeks. “All better.”  
  


“Mm, I think I have another injury,” Harley says, grinning. He taps his bottom lip with his finger. “Can you kiss it better too?”   
  


Peter rolls his eyes, but leans up towards Harley. “You’re such a dumbass, you know that?”  
  


He gives Harley a quick peck to the lips, but Harley’s quick to grab him by the back of the neck, and pull him in again.  
  


Between kissing, Harley breathes, “I’m _your_ dumbass, though.”  
  


Peter grins so brightly, they have to stop kissing. He drops his forehead to Harley’s shoulder, hiding his smile against Harley’s skin.  
  


“We’ve been together for five years, darlin’, and…”  
  


“I just love hearing it,” Peter says. “You’re my dumbass, and I’m yours.”  
  


Harley slides his hand up down, rubbing gentle circles into his shoulders, pressing kisses to Peter’s temple and the crown of his head. “I love you.”  
  


“Love you too.”  
  


They stay there, wrapped in their own thoughts about the future. In less than a year, they’ll be running Stark Industries. They’ll be out of University, out of their little apartment in Massachusetts, and into the tower’s penthouse. Just them two now that Tony and Pepper live permanently with Morgan in their cabin.  
  


Five years together.  
  


Five whole years filled with snuggles and Jeopardy, pancakes and doing the dishes. Nights spent in medical together, hand in hand. Five years of being together, of feeling like they belong somewhere for the first time in a really long time.  
  


Five of the best years of their lives.  
  


Peter sniffles, for once the tears that fill his eyes are happy tears, and he presses a kiss to Harley’s shoulder.  
  


“You okay?” Harley asks. “Sorry about breaking our plate, by the way, it was an accident, and I know the Hello Kitty bandaids were yours-”  
  


Peter lifts his head, grinning at his boyfriend, even when a tear catches on his eyelashes, like the rain that continues to pour outside their cozy apartment.  
  


“I just really fucking love you,” he murmurs, leaning in to kiss Harley again.  
  


Harley’s calloused hands are safe against his face, smile making the worry lines smoothen out and his eyes light up, washing away any and all insecurities.  
  


“I really fuckin’ love you too, darlin’.” Harley catches Peter’s tear on his thumb, gently brushing it away. “But I think I promised you cuddles now that we’re done with the dishes.”  
  


Peter smiles brighter, leaning his forehead against Harley’s, trying to control the wildfire of love that burns through his chest.  
  


  
*  
  


  
Peter wakes up cold.  
  


He blinks his eyes open slowly to find the TV playing The Office on mute, characters moving animatedly without sound. Harley’s not beside him, the couch cold where he’d once been. Their quilt is carelessly discarded on the floor.  
  


He heads to their bedroom, blinking blearily when he doesn’t find Harley anywhere in their apartment. He tugs a shirt on over his head, one of Harley’s that smells like motor oil and his cheap soap.  
  


“Harley?” he calls out, turning in a circle. Their apartment is empty and quiet. And then, he realizes Harley’s shoes are missing from their place at the door.  
  


He tugs on his own shoes, a pair of old sneakers, and grabs his keys.  
  


He doesn’t have to go far, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  


Harley’s in the park across the street from their apartment, worn yellow shirt standing out brightly against the grey sky. His arms are lifted to the sky, wet hair sticking to his face.  
  


“Babe?” he calls out, approaching his boyfriend slowly. “You okay?”  
  


Harley turns to him, a grin plastered across his face as the rain pours around them. He takes the few steps he needs to reach Peter. One hand cups his cheek, and the other wraps around Peter’s waist, almost lifting his off the ground as he presses their mouths together, rain falling heavily over them.  
  


Peter pulls away first, squinting up at his boyfriend, he’s laughing and it makes Peter smile too. “What’s gotten into you?”  
  


“I just really fuckin’ love life, right now,” Harley says, eyes sparkling. They’re soaking wet and cold, standing out in the rain, in the dim evening light, and Harley looks like it’s the best day of his life. “I love you and I love our apartment and I love getting to wake up next to you every morning.”  
  


Peter kisses Harley again, he can’t help it. “And you couldn’t tell me this in our warm apartment?”  
  


“I’ve never had anything permanent before, until you came along. And I just- I guess I just realized that this, _us_ , it’s forever, you know? And I just love that. I love you.”  
  


“Are we in a Hallmark movie now?” Peter asks. Kissing in the rain, professing their love. “I love you too, babe. You’re such a dumbass, though. You didn’t need to come all the way out here to say that to me.”  
  


“I’m _your_ dumbass,” Harley breathes again. He’s still grinning like he can’t help it. “And you’re the love of my life.”  
  


Peter shakes his head, kissing Harley again. “You’ve lost your mind, Keener.”  
  


“One day, I’m going to be a Parker,” Harley says, smiling against Peter’s mouth. “One day, I’ll be a Parker and- and we’ll get married and we’ll have one of those sappy little weddings where Tony will cry. And we’ll- we’ll run Stark Industries together and live in Manhattan together. And we’ll- we’ll- I don’t know, adopt a bunch of lost kids like we were, because you’re such a good person. And I’ll get to wake up next to you every day and tell you I love you.”  
  


Peter’s expression softens, catching the tears that fall from Harley’s eyes, even as they mix with the rain water. “You promise?”  
  


“Fuck, darlin’, I promise. I love you, whatever happens, sweetheart, I love you.”  
  


“I love you too. Always, babe, I’ll always love you.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was like my first time trying to write genuine fluff lmao it scks but whatever I guess pls be nice anyway 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://lyssismagical.tumblr.com/)


End file.
